Is this real?
by the Devil in training
Summary: A daugher of Nyx and Percy get into an argument, but when Admeta, a strange girl from the forest, creates a traitor, her already complicated life gets tangled up even further. Rated T for some language, and battle scenes.
1. The begining

Disclaimer: I own nothing that anyone else owns

Bridget yawned and rubbed her eyes. She glanced around the navy-blue walls of the Nyx cabin and flopped back down to her pillow. She hated mornings, for obvious reasons. When she and her cabin-mate finally were up, dressed, and moving toward the dining pavilion, (an hour later I might add) she spotted Percy at the Poseidon table. Now this normally wouldn't have been a big deal, except he had a sign on his back that said 'kick me' and if she listened to anything, it was signs. After a cry of 'OW!' from Percy, she backed off. Kicking him had probably not been the smartest move, him being the greatest warrior of the century and all that, but it was worth it to Bridget.

"That was totally rudecentric!" He yelled at her, and everyone looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces.

"Excuse me?" Bridget asked, just as mystified as the rest of them.

"You know, rudecentric." Percy rolled his eyes, as if _she_ were the one being stupid. "When something is centered around rudeness." He added, seeing her still puzzled expression.

"I'm pretty sure that '–centric' can only refer to being centered around a person. That's also a fanfiction term. Do you think this is some kind of story? With an author?" Bridget turned, to see a bunch of different people staring at her from their computers or cell phones.

"Okay, so I was wrong about us being in a story." She said, turning back to Percy. "But I still know that '-centric' is used for characters."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Asked Percy. "This isn't a fanfiction."

"Then how do you explain all the people reading?" She cried, annoyed.

"There are no people reading."

"What, so your saying that I'm not a good enough character for anyone to read about?"

"No, I'm saying that you're going crazy."

"WHAT?"

"Chill, I'm sure that Mr. D will fix it, sooner or later."

Bridget stomped her foot. "That's not what I'm talking about! I am not crazy!"

"Um, yes, you are."

Bridget turned toward the readers once more. "Let's ask the readers. Do you exist? Am I crazy? Is 'rudecentric' a word? If I am crazy, how long will it take for Mr. D to fix me. R&R!"

"I still don't know who you're talking to." Bridget groaned and began to walk away. "Y'know, Nyx isn't even that important." Percy said following her. Bridget rounded on him, eyes going black, and then she immediately calmed down, which somehow made the whole thing 10 times creepier.

"Percy?" She asked in an obviously faked, sickly sweet voice. "I'm going to ask the readers one more thing." She turned, her wild hair and black eyes contrasting her daddy's girl smile. "Would it be to OOC if Percy was defeated by a daughter of a minor goddess who is 4 years younger then him? And would it be OOC if a sweet little girl," She batted her eyelashes at this, "to run him through and cast him into the deepest part of Tartarus to rot?" Bridget then slapped Percy and stormed away, no longer smiling.

**Do you like it? Please R&R!**


	2. The wrath of Ethan

**Thanks for the ppl who reviewed! UR AWESOME!**

Bridget was in a terrible mood. Not real indeed. Well, the 2 reviews told her differently, although, admittedly, Chiron had punished her for using a computer at camp. Stupid horse-man. She caught sight of Percy and ran over to him.

"HA!" She exclaimed. "Proof! 2 reviews in less then a day! In your face!"

"What do they say?"

"Well," Bridget looked smug as she tugged two slips of paper from her pocket. "The gummy bear overlord said-"

"The gummy bear overlord?" Asked Percy. "What kind of name is that?"

"An awesome one, now shut up. The gummy bear overlord, _don't _comment Percy, said 'yes you are real' thanks overlord. And nicoluvsme said, again Percy, these names are perfectly normal on fanfiction, don't be mean, I think both of the names are cool. Anyways, nicoluvsme said 'lmao wow i always try to convince my friends that we're living inside of a fan fiction story... apparently i'm retarded...'" Bridget grinned up at him, (being about 4 inches shorter then him), according to her, this had proved something.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy asked.

"Well, apparently I'm real and there is this really awesome person who thinks that they're living in a fanfiction. Hey, if it happened to me-"

"It didn't."

"Can you go a minute without talking?"

"Yeah, but you cant."

Bridget rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," she glared at Percy, "if it happened to me, it could probably happen to anyone. And I sincerely doubt that you will be considered retarded by anyone when you get transported to camp or somewhere else mystical and/or creepy."

Just then, Nico walked up.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We are arguing about weather or not this is a story. Honestly, keep up Nico."

"Um." Said Bridget nervously; this had clearly pissed Nico off a bit. "Call me crazy, but I think that telling a mentally unstable son of Hades who basically tried to commit murder after his sister died to keep up, is not the best idea in the world."

"You're crazy." Said Percy and Nico at the same time.

"Wonderful." Bridget rolled her eyes, at least this had distracted Nico from being angry. Or so she thought. Apparently, despite the playful 'you're crazy' comment, she had just transferred Nico's anger to herself.

"Mentally unstable?" He growled at her.

"Um, yeah, kind of." She whimpered as she backed away from him.

"You think this is funny?"

Bridget yelped as she backed into the wall of a cabin and shrunk down to her knees. Despite her previous bravado in kicking Percy, she was one of the newer campers. She had kicked Percy because she knew that despite his anger (and use of a nonexistent word), he would never hurt her. Nico was a different matter, and bringing up his sister certainly hadn't helped. He had put his hand on the hilt of the sword, when the cabin door slammed open and a tall guy, of about 18, walked out.

"Cool it Nico." He warned. The boy glared at him and stormed off. The 18 year old held a hand out to Bridget and she took in gratefully.

"Hey Ethan." He said. Ethan nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked down to the tips of the woods and the minute he stopped, he rounded on me.

"Why in Hades name would you do that?" He spoke in a voice that was harsh, and cold.

"I-I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know, then you're going to have to find out and give yourself a reason _never_ to do it again. People with short tempers should not be tested. Especially by someone untrained."

This triggered a spark of defiance in her. "I've been trained." She protested. Ethan drew a dagger and pressed the flat of it against her neck. Bridget gasped as she felt the cool metal brush her skin.

"Not at that level you haven't been." He growled. He then removed the blade from her neck and strode away. Bridget felt as if someone had just slapped her. Her eyes stung and she ran, ran as fast as she could to get away from the unbearable humiliation.

**Do you like it? R&R (I thought I'd add a plot to make it more interesting)**


	3. So Many Plotholes

"Hello again!" Said Bridget in an overly cheerful voice, tapping Percy on the shoulder. "As you know, I hate your guts!"

"Yeah, so you've said." Percy sighed.

"Today we have special guest reading the comments!"

"Really?" Percy sounded excited.

"No." Bridget deadpanned. "It's just me." Percy sighed with disappointment and Bridget ignored him.

"Comment number one."

"Wow. You don't mess around, do you?"

"Why the heck would you say that?" Asked Bridget, distracted.

"Nothing, go on."

"Okay." She sighed. "FlashOutOfTheSky says 'they're living inside of a fanfiction. (Just deal with it, Percy.) I wonder if he knows that he's been paired with about every single character in the books...'"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm paired with every character in the book?" Bridget sighed and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You do _not_ want to know Percy."

"Why the hell are you touching me?" Asked Percy nervously. Bridget quickly removed her hand.

"Why do you have to make everything awkward? I quote an awesome person here, 'JUST DEAL WITH IT PERCY!'" Bridget was bright red and everyone was staring at her.

"WHAT?" She screamed at the silent audience. "Why the heck do we have an audience anyways? And why did the ferocious character named Ethan just disappear? What kind of plot-hole-filled show are we running here?"

"Chill." Said Percy.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Bridget screamed. "I AM PERFECTLY CALM! Now, on to regular (that means more than once) contributor. Nicoluvsme says,

'YAY I WAS IN IT! You rock Bridget! Power to the "Retarded" people!' Awwwww! Thanks Nicoluvsme! You're awesome as well! One moment please." Suddenly, Bridget ran off into the distance, where the set ended.

"Okay then. That was weird." Said Percy. "But no more then usual. Anyways the next comment says-"

But Percy was cut off by Bridget running back onto the set, wrestling with Nico.

"Why the heck am I here?" He screamed, while Bridget, who was 2 years younger then him, was biting his ankle.

"OW! OW! QUIT IT!" He yelled. "I am the only sane one here!"

Then, the scene went all black and some white letters showed up, saying **5 minutes later**.

"Hey, sorry for the interruption!" Said Bridget, plopping herself on the ground next to where Nico was tied to a chair. He looked very scared. Percy was nowhere in sight.

"Nico, now say what I told you to say." Said Bridget fiercely. Nico sighed.

"But I don't even know her!" He complained.

"Say it." Bridget said in a warning tone.

"Nicoluvsme is awesome, and I bow before her." He looked down at Bridget, as if begging her not to make him say the next thing. Without looking up, Bridget said, "Go on." Nico grimaced.

"And it's true, I umm… love her, I guess."

"Good enough." Said Bridget cheerily. "The last comment is from Aurora di Angelo, wow, it seems that basically everyone is related to you. Or in love with you. Anyways, she says, 'YAY! Everyone is mentally unstable!' I couldn't agree more! I will leave now! Because the writer apparently doesn't know what to do with me anymore in this chapter! Bye!" And the scene went black. For reals this time.


	4. Chapter 4: The actual plot returns

HI! Full credit to nicoluvsme for Ari. She said I could out her in a story so there! She gets a cookie!

**R&R please!**

"ARI!" Bridget screamed. "ARIIIII! WAKE UP!" Bridget was slamming her fists repeatedly on the Apollo cabin door.

"ARI! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T-" The door swung open.

"What?" Said Ari, a little ticked off. "And why are you holding a blow torch and a jar of almond butter?" Ari peered around her friend. "Wait. Is that a trampoline? Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Hi!" Said Bridget, practically jumping up and down. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Said Bridget looking a little hurt. "I just wont tell you then. Even though blowing something up is not part of my plan this time." She flipped her black hair and began to storm off. Ari sighed, but ran to catch up with her.

"Okay. So what was with the trampoline, the almond butter and the blow torch?"

"Well," started Bridget, "I actually don't know where the hell the almond butter came from, the trampoline was just to freak you out, and the blow torch was for something else." Ari raised her eyebrows, opened her mouth, and then closed it, deciding it would be better not to ask. There were footsteps behind them and the two girls turned around.

"Hey! Bridget! Do you know where I can find the—whoa." Nico trailed off, his eyes on Ari.

"Who's she?"

"This is Ari. She's a daughter of Apollo and she's 17, just like you, and, well, she's 'nicoluvsme' on fanfiction." Bridget smiled to herself. She could see what was obvious.

"Hey, um… there's kayaking in 5 minutes, you wanna, um…"

"Sure." Ari flashed a dazzling smile, revealing perfect teeth, just like her fathers. "I'd like that." Nico motioned for Ari to follow him and he started walking, and halfway down the hill, Ari looked back and mouthed 'super hot!' back at Bridget. Then the couple vanished over the horizon. There's kayaking in 5 minutes, you wanna, um…"

"Sure." Ari flashed a dazzling smile, revealing perfect teeth, just like her fathers. "I'd like that." Nico motioned for Ari to follow him and he started walking, and halfway down the hill, Ari looked back and mouthed 'super hot!' back at Bridget. Then the couple vanished over the horizon. Bridget frowned slightly. She had forgotten what she had wanted to tell Ari. Oh well. Time to go back to the forest, where she was always hiding lately. The word of her little 'incident' with Ethan had traveled fast. Faster than she had expected it to. It had only taken a five days and now she couldn't step into the dining pavilion without being laughed at. She had even had some things thrown at her. Ari and Nico were the only two people who didn't shun her. Nico was nice, and he also knew it was kind of his fault, and Ari, was, well, Ari. She didn't go with the crowd when she didn't want to, and they had met a couple weeks before it happened. Ari wouldn't abandon her. But the people in her cabin did.

When Bridget had first arrived here, people had told her that it was the nicest, friendliest place on earth. But it wasn't. Not for her anyways. Now it was a living hell. Bridget sighed and started the long walk through the forest to her special hiding spot. Lately, she had been considering sleeping there, but it was too dangerous.

When she arrived, she sat down on her rock and started doodling little pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Well," she muttered to herself, "I guess I'm doomed to be all alone for the rest of my life."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself." Said a voice from above Bridget, making her jump. "It makes you look about as insane as Demeter. Not to mention as stupid as Ares. Maybe a rock if you're being generous." On the word generous, a figure jumped out of a tree and landed, crouched, in front of Bridget. The girl dark hair down to her mid-back, slightly dark skin, and catlike green eyes. She was taller than Bridget, but shorter than Percy. About 5 6" with her padded leather boots only adding half an inch.

"Why are you here?" Asked the girl

"The whole camp hates me."

"Have you ever heard the expression 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend?'"

"Yeah."

"It's complete BS. But," the girl smiled slyly, "the enemy of my enemy _is_ my aly. So I suspect this wont be the last time we meet…" she paused. "Bridget."

"How did you-" Bridget began, but the girl was already running, after several paces, she jumped, caught hold of a tree branch, and disappeared as she swung herself back into the foliage.

**Do you like it? Please review. Ethan was **_**not**_** just some random dude and he will show up again. So will the girl.**


	5. Chapter 5: A dip in the lake

Again, full credit to nicoluvsme for Ari I do not own any of the lyrics that are in this chapter

**I am not Rick Riordan and anyone who says that I stole his identity or blah blah blah is just trying to get me back for that other thing I did… (jk! But I'm still not Rick Riordan)**

**PS: I'm sry for the little mess up in Ch 4 in the middle with the repetition paragraph**

Bridget knocked on the Apollo cabin door and Tyler answered. His eyes narrowed.

"Ari is down by the water with another Apollo camper." Then he slammed the door in her face. As many times as this happened, it still stung. All the Apollo campers felt that she was dragging Ari down with her, they therefore hated her. Bridget headed towards the water, and when she got there, she saw Ari, her rich, dark brown hair hanging over her shoulder as her fingers gently coaxed the music out of the guitar in her hands.

"The autumn rain is falling down

Through the clouds, hits the ground

Wash away, traces in the sand."

Bridget was breathless, the music was in her head and the only thing she could think to do was to keep listening. Another voice joined Ari's and Bridget looked at the slightly familiar girl behind the drums. She wasn't playing yet, but the two voices soared in perfect harmony.

"Yesterday, so far away

You disappeared, love was here

I close my eyes to be with you again."

The drums were humming now, a slight beat that was barely a whisper.

"You're still alive, the world is in your hand."

Then the girl who was about 5 6" with long black hair and piercing green eyes brought her drumsticks down against the drum skin, actually setting a beat.

"Dream on dreamer

And the sun will always shine down on you

Keep on dreaming

It's alright, feel alive

Dream on dreamer

And the world keeps spinning

Round and round you go

Don't stop dreaming

It's alright, we're alive."

They stopped before the song was over. It was like Bridget was snapped out of a daydream. She recognized the girl from the forest.

"Hey!" Said Ari brightly. "This is Admeta, a fellow Apollo camper. She doesn't really like the rules so she tends not to be around so much. She's usually on quests or in the woods." Bridget nodded; she wanted to get off this topic before Ari started talking about how _**she **_always hung out in the woods and how they should spend more time together. She didn't know why, but Admeta freaked her out. A lot.

"How's it going with Nico?" She asked, and just like Bridget knew she would, Ari started going on and on about how she was dating the most kind and caring and considerate boy in the whole wide world. She was obsessed. But, unfortunately for Bridget, Ari got back on track with in five minutes.

"Admeta is 18-years-old, she came to camp when she was 9, she has a short temper and shouts a lot and she's dating-"

"Shut up Ari, she doesn't care about my love life, or how/when I got here." Admeta rolled her eyes.

Just then, Bridget saw a tall, shadowy figure step out of the water. Without looking, Admeta threw him a towel.

"About time Ethan. We were waiting." He laughed and ruffled Admeta's hair. Bridget backed away and bumped into a tree. She was cornered. Again. Except this time, he wasn't paying attention to her. He hadn't even noticed Bridget was there.

"We need to get going. We're going to be late, and I don't want to spend any more time there than I have to." Admeta snapped.

"Quit being so uptight." His voice was smooth and deep, like an old friend. He swept Admeta up into his arms and raced back into the water as she struggled against his well-muscled arms. Ari was practically rolling on the floor.

"Hey!" Admeta screamed. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance!" Ethan shouted over the crashing waves generated by some Hermes campers in the middle of the lake. She started pummeling him with her fists, but he was too strong. Admeta yelped when she saw a huge wave building up a ways back from the shoreline. As it got closer, she whimpered and buried her face in his chest. He chuckled.

"Don't worry wildcat. You're not going to get wet." He grinned as the wave crashed down on top of them. When they resurfaced, Admeta was completely dry, but she was shaking. Ethan trudged through the water and set her down. Her eyes were narrowed and she shrieked with rage, past the point of speaking. She stomped her foot and stormed away. Ari, still laughing, gave Ethan a high-five.

"Why are you celebrating?" Bridget asked incredulously. "She's really upset!" She winced when Ethan turned her way, but he just shrugged.

"She'll get over it. She always does. I was just playing and nobody got hurt. Wildcat just hates getting wet."

"Why do you call her that?" Bridget asked, a safe 8 feet away from him.

"Well, she hates getting wet, she's fierce, she's a dirty fighter, not afraid to bite or use her nails, and, well, the name just fits her." Ethan swung the towel over his shoulder and walked away after Admeta.

"To see more of the comedy show that is Admeta's love life, please proceed this way and stalk her with me." Ari grinned and raced after her friend. Bridget followed, not wanting to be left alone.

**R&R! Did you like? Constructive criticisms are welcome! Did I make it obvious enough who Admeta was dating?**

FOOT NOTE: Admeta is a name meaning 'untamed' in Greek 


	6. Chapter 6: The Betrayal

**Hey guys! I'd like to thank nicoluvsme for being super, **_**super**_** supportive and letting me use her awesome character Ari. Also, a new contributor to the story is Eleos. She created Emily. And in this chapter you realize just how messed up the timeline is, but oh well. I know that their ages are messed up! I'm sorry, I tried to work it out but I couldn't! Thanks for being understanding! You also get a super long chapter to make up for it!**

**Thanks! R&R please!**

**Admeta's POV**

Gods, I hate when they do that! I mean, I love Ethan and all, but seriously! I know that Ethan is not a son of Poseidon and hiding Percy behind that tree so that he could control the water while I got scared out of my wits, was just a dirty trick. Anyways, something much more pressing has happened. I was walking next to Ari along the edge of the dining pavilion. We were pacing, and trying to think of a way to win the chariot races that were happening in a couple of weeks. The main pair we 'had to worry about' as Ari put it, 'were going to be flattened by' is how I put it, was Ethan and Percy. Revenge and horses in a chariot race. Tyson was building their chariot and everything!

"We're screwed!" I said, like it was a fact. Which it was.

"Not definitely." She said, thinking hard.

"Yes definitely!" I rolled my eyes. She was way to optimistic, but she didn't give up until she had lost, and sometimes not even then. I remember that time when she insisted for a year that she had won an arm wrestling match against Clarisse, when we had video evidence proving her wrong. Anyways, we were walking past the third table, and that's when I saw them. Ethan, and two girls. I didn't know who they were, but they were talking and laughing like they were just having a _great_ time. I snarled. Ari grabbed my right hand and whispered, "Leave it. It's probably not what you think." Anger boiled up inside of me and I did something that I knew I would regret later. I swung at her and my fist connected with her face. She cried out in pain and released me, clutching her bleeding nose. But at that moment, I didn't care. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bridget running up to Ari with some tissues.

"What _exactly_ do you think your doing?" I spat the question through my teeth. The girl I was yelling at was very pretty. Her eyes were pale blue, with hinted green, making them look bottomless, but despite this, they were still bright and smiling. Her skin was pale, it didn't look like she got out in the sun to often, but her face and hands were covered in freckles. Her hair was curly and unruly, dark, but not black, more of a dark chocolate kind of color. Her teeth were white and, up until I started shouting at her, were curled in a humorous smile. The other had whitish blonde hair, with high cheekbones and tanned skin, a shade lighter than mine. Her eyes were deep blue, the color of midnight and her hands were long and graceful. She was tall, but not as tall as Ethan. She had straight, white teeth and pink lips.

"Excuse me?" The blonde asked incredulously. "I'm sorry, but is there a sign up somewhere telling everyone that this camp is your personal private property?"

"Yeah, all the people who talk back to me are wearing it on their _face_!" Ethan stood up then.

"Calm down! Both of you!" He turned to look me straight in the eye. "Stop being over protective, she's new, and I'm just telling her about the camp. You're to uptight, and you need to stop being rude to every camper you see." Then he turned to face the girls. "I'm sorry Emily, Grace, she jumps to conclusions." Emily's smile returned, her dark hair bouncing around her eyes.

"That's okay!" Emily said, sticking out her hand. Grace sighed, nodded, and then finally smiled. "I'm not big on first impressions anyways." I growled and stormed away, the words racing through my head. _Over protective… she jumps to conclusions… uptight… rude to every camper you see. _Over and over again, and each time, each one stung like a knife thrust into my heart. Hot tears welled up in my eyes. If it was anyone else, it wouldn't have mattered, but Ethan was the only one who could really get to me. He controlled enough of my heart to break me and I should never have let it happen. Who am I kidding? I couldn't have prevented loving him if I wanted to. Which, if I really thought about it, I didn't. We met when we were both 7-years-old. My mother and 4-year-old sister had just died in a car crash. He had run away from home. We met up in a dark alleyway, I was walking backwards and bumped into him. I screamed. I was tired, hungry, and scared. I didn't know why all these monsters kept attacking me. His hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh!" He hissed. "It's okay." He grabbed my hand and squeezed my thumb, now our own personal sign for, _trust me, I'll take care of you_. "And I think you're in the same mess as I am." From then on, we only got closer and closer. A satyr found us a couple months later, and at camp, we trained together, laughed together, ate together. We were inseparable. One night, when I was 15, I woke up screaming, remembering the crash. I ran to the forest and slumped against a tree, wanting to die, he found me and I fought, I refused to look at the person who had been there forever. I screamed and bit and kicked. But even then, he was much stronger. He pressed me up against a tree and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"Admeta." He never called me that, ever since we were 7 he had always called me 'wildcat.' "Listen to me. I'm here, and nothing is going to hurt you. I promise." I leaned in against him then, crying harder into his shirt. Then, with two fingers, he gently lifted my chin up, and just as carefully, pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't notice this, but as I was remembering, I had reached the same tree where I had my first kiss. I pushed off hard against it to gain speed, and ran deeper into the forest. I could hear behind me, not to close, but not extremely far.

"Wildcat?" Ethan called. "Wildcat! Please!" His voice cracked and I was distracted by how distressed he sounded. It was just the forest. I had my knife. In my moment of distraction, I tripped over a log. In an instant, he was by my side. He lifted me to my feet and looked around nervously.

"What?" I asked, temporarily diverted.

"Chiron ordered some animals to make our capture the flag game a little more interesting. But he got more than he bargained for. A team is going out tonight to try and kill them, but no one is allowed in the forest until then." He grabbed my hand and we ran for it. I didn't notice the snake until it was to late.

I screamed as I fell to the forest floor after tripping over the thick, scaly body of a huge reptile. I scrambled backwards as Ethan tried to help me up. The snake seemed bored, uninterested almost. It slithered away. Ethan and I let out deep breaths. But suddenly, a snarl rumbled to my left, and a huge, furry, _something_ jumped out of the bushes and raked my leg with it's claws, trying to get a firm grip. Ethan yelled in shock and smashed the thing in the face with the flat of his blade. The monster scrambled back, then, faster than I have ever seen something move before, it ran away.

"Somehow," Said Ethan, "I don't think it was scared." He was right. The creature hadn't been scared. It had felt that it's work had been finished.

I cried out in pain, shaking as my leg burned. It was searing hot, as if fire was eating away at my flesh. My breathing quickened into a pant. Black spots danced across my vision.

"Wildcat!" I could hear it as if through a closed window. I coughed and blood splattered across my shirt. My head was spinning. I coughed again and was struck, not only by the hot blood running down my lips, but by the terrible, hacking sound I made. I had lost all feeling in my legs now, I felt that the fire had burned them to a crisp and felt the flames traveling up my waist and into my fingertips. My eyes rolled back into my head and by the time the searing pain reached my palms, I was out cold.

I blinked. The world was hazy and I was nauseous.

"Do something else! Anything else!" I could hear Ethan yelling.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!" Someone else roared. They were both making my head hurt. I mumbled something that I hope came out as 'stop it' but I couldn't be sure. I heard footsteps and felt a warm hand on mine.

"How are you feeling?" Asked my father. I was actually feeling pretty well, concidering. I could feel my legs, my body was fine, it was just my head and my stomach, which were probably due to lack of food. The hazyness had disappeared and I saw the sun god and Ethan at my side.

"Ethan." Said Apollo. "Leave." Ethan growled.

"There is no way in hell that I'm leaving her right now."

"I just want to talk to her. She's my daughter, I wouldn't hurt her."

"Go." I whispered, my voice faint because of my dry throat. Ethan looked wary, but left. As soon as he was gone, my father pulled a photograph from his pocket.

"I don't want to tell you this, but you need to know. It's your choice, weather you look at this picture or not. I have seen both futures, and neither is good, so make your choice." He put the picture face down on the side table of the hospital bed, patted my hand, and I averted my eyes before he accidentally disintegrated his newly healed daughter. I knew it would kill me, not knowing what that picture showed, and if the two options were both bad, then what did I have to loose? I didn't know it then, but it turned out, the answer to my question… was everything.

Ethan stepped in then, and all I did was hold up the picture for him to see.

"Why?" I choked through the tears falling down my cheeks. He stepped closer, but I pushed him away.

"Wildcat, I-"

"Just, please, tell me why." I whispered, interrupting him.

"Wildcat, if you never want to see me again, I promise you wont have to, but-"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He froze, as if not believing his ears.

"What?"

"I never want to see you again." I choked. Then I got up and sat in a chair by the hearth, my back facing him. I tossed the little photo into the flames, and watched as the edges turned black and curled, devouring the proof of a kiss I wish had never happened. The faces were the last to burn. I watched as the flames licked Ethan's messy hair and the goddess-like blonde curls of Grace. My eyes stung.

The next day, I was sitting on the porch of the big house, I wasn't yet allowed to leave, despite my protests that I was fine. I saw Ethan carring a small backpack in one hand, a sword in the other. I knew he hadn't been allowed on any quest, and, even though I knew I shouldn't care, I did.

"What are you doing?" I called as he passed by the porch, he looked up, cold and bitter pain in his beautiful face, and that's when I saw the eye patch. He tread up the three stairs and looked into my eyes, he tried to smile, but he couldn't.

"Don't you see wildcat?" He asked. "I'm keeping my promise."

And before I could say another word, he was gone.


	7. not a real chapter, but important

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

Okay guys I am working on another chapter, but I won't be available for the next three weeks so I can't update. I will be in Europe, first France, then Italy. This notice is going up on all of my stories, so if you've read it once, you don't need to read it again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or read, my stories, I will resume writing as soon as I get back.


End file.
